Curse
by SakugirlSasuboy
Summary: Team 7 go off to force Sasuke to go back to the village. As they fight Sakura unleashes mysterious powers and it isn't even at it's limit! 1 chap is a bit weird but read 2 chap you'll like it! Promise! Sasusaku,Naruhina,Shikaino,Nejiten gaasaku mentioned
1. We meet again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own this story**

**Curse**

**Chapter 1: We meet again**

Sasuke and Team Hebi were walking lightly on a deserted path when Karin froze alert of 3 approaching chakra's coming towards the team.

"Sasuke-Kun! Three ninjas are coming our way!" exclaimed Karin

"Karin never thought that you would worry about anything other than yourself!" Said Suigetsu

"Hn"

"Sasuke is so cool! He doesn't need to make so much unnecessary noise to explain something Suigetsu." Sneered Karin

The three ninjas came out of the shadows. And there standing in front of Team Hebi was Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke's replacement Sai.

"That pink haired girl must be weak. Dying her hair like that!" thought Karin

"Sasuke you're coming back to Konoha today!" Said Sai

"We will take you by force if I need to!" Said Sakura

"Believe it!" Screamed Naruto

Sasuke vanished from sight and was in between Naruto and Sai immediately. He released Chidori Nagashi on the two while Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke. The two young teenagers were on the ground writhing in pain, while Sakura reappeared behind Juugo and Suigetsu and hit their pressure points knocking them out easily.

"Hm. She's a medic she's weak so she took them off guard using Sasuke's Chidori as a diversion. Smart." Thought Karin

"You're not as weak as before but you're weaker than Me." said Sasuke

Sakura threw a needle at Karin hitting her unconscious.

"And your aim is better." Said Sasuke

Sasuke tried to catch her off guard but she flung him into a tree, as that was happening a flash of red appeared in her eyes.

"What was that?" asked Sasuke

"Heh you saw Uchiha. I'm a vampire. The curse of the Haruno clan! Even I didn't know about it. A curse that was placed on a beautiful young woman whom a vampire had fallen in love with she refused his marriage proposal and married a Haruno who killed the vampire who before death had cursed one of his descendants to have the same beauty at a certain age and have unbeatable jutsu's. I'm still not a full vampire but I have enough power to fight until the other two wakes up." Explained Sakura

Sakura dashed at lightning speed towards Sasuke her nails raking across is pale chest. Sasuke winced and tried to cut her but she dogged out of the way.

"Damn she's fast!" thought Sasuke

Naruto woke up to see Sasuke's battered body a needle flew across Naruto's face hitting Sasuke in the neck, leaving Sasuke unconscious.

Sai and Naruto were soon fully healed; they dragged the four ragged bodies all the way back to Konoha after Sakura used a first level dark seal.

"Wow Sakura! I need to train more to match up to your level of power!" Chirped Naruto

"Sakura's going to increase her vampire powers with the help of me and Tsunade. And Kakashi and Yamato will help you control the beast." Said Sai

They dropped of the traitors of at the hospital jail and after they sealed them up correctly it was time for Sakura to start healing them as the others reported to Tsunade.

**Thnx for reading!**

**More SasuSaku in other Chapters! In fact the next chapter! Please keep reading!**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**SakugirlSasuboy**


	2. Supernatural Assault

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own this story**

**Curse**

**Chapter 2: Supernatural Assault**

Sasuke's Pov:

_I woke up in the hospital for criminals. It was still dark, my team was scattered among the hospital and no one else was in the empty room. My wounds were healed but I felt so empty. The darkness enveloped me as I scanned my eyes across the room. _

_A figure was at the door her soft chakra floating around the hallways getting stronger as she advanced towards the handle. She came into the room. Hesitating to step any further into the room when the full moon shone through the windows, she stayed in the shadows. Her white locks shimmered as she moved. She came closer until she reached the bed. I looked into her pale emerald eyes, a flash of red appeared as she bent down towards me clamping her long sharp teeth into my neck drawing blood from my veins letting it taint her soft pink lips with my crimson red blood. _

_She smirked as my blood trickled down her jaw. Then she disappeared in a cloud of bats as they flew in towards me bitting and tearing at my limbs. _

I woke up in shock. And there was Sakura sitting by my bed with a knife in her hand. I jumped back suddenly and hit my head on the wall behind me.

"Oh Uchiha-san, are you all right?" asked Sakura putting down the knife

"Uchiha-san? What happened to Sasuke-kun?" I thought

She was holding a plate of apples that she had cut. I was relieved. I nodded and she sighed. She hovered above me and started to feed me when a certain somebody blasted through the doorway.

"Oi SASUKE-TEME!" Screamed a noisy Naruto

"SHUT UP NARUTO-BAKA!" exclaimed Sakura as she hit him over the head

"Hn, dobe." Muttered Sasuke

Naruto had come over to drop off some of his Miso Pork Ramen and came to question him about how he must have missed Konoha. Man that dobe was annoying! I needed to go and find that retarded Itachi. I must leave tonight but I'll need some extra help.

Sakura's Pov:

Wow! Sasuke was really frightened when he finally woke up. I guess it was those bad dreams that the nurses heard him muttering about last night.

"Sakura, concentrate harder on the second spirit!" screamed Tsunade

"Ok!" replied Sakura

By the end of training I was exhausted, Tsunade-shishou was so hard on me. At least Sai will take it easier. I wonder how Naruto is doing.

Sakura walked towards the training field where Naruto was, when she got there she saw Sasuke training with him. Sasuke was in 2 stage curse seal and Naruto was in his Kyubi form.

"WTF?!" thought Sakura

"Hey mind if I join?" asked Sakura

Kakashi and Yamato nodded when Tsunade came over. They knew that Sasuke could control himself, Yamato could capture Naruto and if I let my second spirit take over Tsunade was there to help.

I transformed and got into a fighting position. Sasuke advanced at Naruto and quickly stopped blowing a huge fireball at me. I smirked and used a new jutsu of mine.

Sasuke's Pov:

"Crystal Hex wave!" Shouted Sakura

The wave of pinkish red water that came out of her mouth wiped out my fireball. She used her hand to control the water as it enveloped me and Naruto in a hexagon shaped pool of water she made it harden. I was trapped.

"Ha! I won this round! Try harder Sasuke-kun!" laughed Sakura

"Ha Sasuke-kun, I like that better." Thought Sasuke

Naruto and I were released from the crystal as Sakura started for her apartment.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." thought Sasuke as was taken back to the hospital.

**What's Sasuke Planning!?**

**Thnx for reading!**

**More SasuSaku in other Chapters! Soz.**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**SakugirlSasuboy**


	3. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own this story**

**Curse**

**Chapter 3: Kidnapping**

Sasuke's Pov:

"Suigetsu go get Karin and Juugo!"

"Fine"

I quietly slipped into Naruto's room and sealed him in a scroll with the other ninjas while I crept to Sakura's. She wasn't there. I searched through her things and when I found her key to a special cabinet I found it filled with bags of blood, but all of the bags were empty. I quickly scanned my eyes across the dark sk- hey it isn't dark at all!

Up in the sky was a bright white light with the shadow of a bat across it.

"Shit"

The full moon lit up the night sky giving me the perfect view of the thirsty monster gliding towards me. The blood on her pink lips trailed down her jaw and the green eyes that shifted to red at times were glaring down at me, the wind blew my scent towards her as her bright white hair with beautiful pink streaks blew backwards.

"Uchiha" she spat out

"You make me so thirsty."

"I'm s-sorry." I stuttered out

She swept down and wrapped her arms around me as she pressed her soft lips on my neck. I shivered as she licked my neck and pierced her long canine teeth into it neck drawing blood.

"Mmm... delicious"

I stifled a moan and gathered up all my strength to send my chidori nagashi through her. It startled her but could not contain her and I used this moment to seal her up as she returned to her human form.

Sakura's Pov:

"Shit! I forgot about the full moon!" swore Sakura, her eyes flashing red

I began rummaging through my huge cabinet, but I found that I had slurped up my blood supply since the last full moon.

"Damn!"

I felt my thirst gathering up it my throat. My hair turned white and my throat burned like fire then I blacked out.

Inner Sakura's Pov:

"Mmm... Delicious."

"Ohhargh" cried Sasuke

Uchiha blood is so nice. Shit his chidori! I blacked out, damn you Sakura why are you still weak!"

Sakura's Pov:

I woke up in a dark room. On a hard bed, oh it was made of stone. I slid off the bed onto the cold stone floor and found myself weak at the knees. Damn my chakra was drained out. I crawled over to the table and lit the candle with the matches that were next to it.

The door opened revealing a red head. Karin.

"Hello Sakura, here is your food."

She put down a plate with two pieces of bread and a bottle of water.

"The bathroom's there and you have a cabinet full of clothes and bed sheets" she explained

"Wait. Is there only your team here in this dungeon?" I asked

"No 7 other people were also captured. Including you." Said the Bitch while she hip swayed out of my hot sweaty cell.

Sasuke's Pov:

I watched as the rest of my team went to the rooms of my prisoners. They all had to share rooms except for Sakura, sure there were many rooms in the mazes of corridors in this dungeon but we stayed Eastern side of the dungeon.

Shikamaru and Ino...

"Shika-kun!" exclaimed Ino

Shikamaru was sitting on the end of the bed as Ino asked what was happening.

"The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Sasuke..." said Shikamaru

Ino tried to get up but in the end Shikamaru had to pull her up due to lack of chakra. The door burst open and a white haired man stood there with 4 pieces of bread on a plate and two bottles of water.

"Food" Said the man

They stared up at the weird man.

"What is your name and why did you capture us?" asked Shikamaru

"My name is Suigetsu. Your captor has goals and I guess he thought you were useful. He captured another 5 too." Explained Suigetsu

"Who else!" demanded Ino

But the man had left.

**Thnx 4 reading! Hope u liked it!**

**Please Review! And tell me what u thought of it!**

**You'll find out about the other 4 captured nins next chapter!**

**And I promise to make it way more interesting with much more sasusaku soon!**

**It's a promise!**

**SakugirlSasuboy**


	4. Realising Love

**Disclaimer: I own this story but not Naruto**

**Curse**

**Chapter 4: Realizing Love**

Naruto and Hinata...

Hinata woke up, her back aching badly because of the stone bed. She tried to get up but was trapped by an arm, she turned to see who it was and fainted immediately! Soon enough Naruto woke up hugging his teddy bear closer to him.

"NANI!!!" screamed Naruto, "this isn't my teddy!"

Naruto looked down to where his teddy should be and saw a blushing Hinata.

"Why are you in my room?" asked Naruto

"Sorry Naruto, but I don't think we're anywhere close to Konoha..." Hinata spoke softly

Naruto finally realized he was in a place he'd never been to, and that he was extremely tired, so almost instantly he dropped back on to the bed from his lack of chakra.

"NARUTO YOU OK!?" Hinata asked in the loudest voice Naruto had ever heard her speak in

Naruto nodded, then suddenly the door creaked open and their stood a man holding food and water. He seemed shy and just pointed to where things are and left. But just before he left he spoke softly to Hinata.

"You might not like Sasuke-Sama for kidnapping you but it is all for the best. Your other 5 friends are currently under or care in the hideout." He whispered

"Shut up you basterd" snapped Naruto, "Sasuke-teme actually betrayed us again. All for the best my ass! I'll get Sasuke to turn over a new leaf! BELIEVE IT!"

And so Juugo left the cell.

Sakura's Pov:

Crap! What the hell was he thinking! Capturing me on a full moon! My after effects help me go up another level to turning my Inner into a full Vampire! Damn, my throat is burning because of the change!

"It's not that bad, give in girl and I'll make the burn go away." Said Inner

"No way! I'm not letting you lure anyone into my cell! Especially since I know my teammates might be around the Dungeons!" Said Sakura

"Why don't you ever trust me? My dear Sakura, I know what is best for you." Said Inner in a convincing voice, but Sakura shut her out

Neji and Tenten...

Neji and Tenten were sitting at the table bitting slowly on the bread and sipping at the water. Wondering what Sasuke wanted with them and how to get out of there.

"Damn that fucking Uchiha!" thought Neji, he was furious that he Neji Hyuga had been captured and had his chakra drained and the one girl that he would only ever like was sharing his cell badly hurt and he couldn't protect her.

The last thing they saw was Sasuke and his teammates surrounding them. Tenten got beaten up while they were fighting and running in the forest. She easily beat up the red head but weapons were useless on fishy and big dude. While Neji would of had somewhat of a fair fight with Sasuke but had suffered injuries trying to protect Tenten several times.

"Neji you should rest... I'm going to go take a shower." Said Tenten speaking softly

Neji nodded and grabbed a clean set of his clothes, so did Tenten. Seems that Sasuke's team stole their clothes... and underwear for them...

Neji rested his head on the pillows as Tenten showered. Neji couldn't sleep so he lay there and waited for Tenten to come out. Soon Tenten stepped out she had a plain white shirt and knee height white pants, her rich brown hair out, reaching the middle of her back her bare feet on the stone floor walking slowly towards the bed.

Neji stared at her girl like features and was lost in her large beautiful brown eyes. She slipped into the sheets and snuggled into Neji's chest (can't be avoided because of small bed) she looked younger and so much more captivating before, laying on top of more sheets he blushed and wrapped his arms around Tenten.

**Thnx 4 reading! Hope u liked it!**

**Please Review! And tell me what u thought of it!**

**I hope you liked the NejiTen and more stories on the other couples especially SasuSaku**

**It's a promise!**

**SakugirlSasuboy**


	5. Take Over Blood Feast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own Curse!**

**Curse**

**Chapter 5: Take over-Blood feast**

Karin's Pov

I hate that little bitch, damn it! She beat me to it. Seducing Sasuke-kun, I can't believe that slut really did that!

Karin walked down the halls thinking about what happened just moments ago

"_Sasuke-kun..." said Karin in her most alluring tone_

"_Hn"_

_Karin rubs up against Sasuke's side, Sasuke shakes her off._

"_Do you like that little bitch, Sakura?" she inquired_

"_SHUT UP! DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT SAKURA AGAIN! YOU KNOW NOTHING! I LOVE HER!" shouted Sasuke, totally angered by what Karin had said_

_Karin scared ran away._

How! How does he love that no good, goody goody! Sasuke never defends anyone, why her! I must get revenge. Hm, one day of no food won't kill her and since she's a goody goody she won't tell a soul.

Sakura's Pov

"I let you take over if you don't kill anyone! And you can't drink any of my teammates blood!" groaned Sakura

"No problem. Since I'm suffering as much as you are from lack of blood I don't mind your petty little rules."

"Just promise me and I let you take over." Said Sakura

"Yeah I promise."

At the sound of those words Sakura let her Inner self take over.

Inner Sakura's Pov

"Oh... feels good to be free." I moaned as I transformed into my goddess like form.

I felt the heat of the Uchiha's blood coming closer and closer to the door. I of course knew that, that red headed bitch was trying to take revenge on Sakura. I should thank her for providing me this feast and yet hate her for giving me this pain. Then again Sakura was being nice. She could have held on till I was in so much pain that I would quit giving her pain.

"Arggh!" I hacked and coughed. My throat was dry and painful

The Uchiha immediately heard my discomfort and slammed the door open... in the process he broke it.

"SAKURA!" he screamed and ran to my side

This time I was smart and I hit one of his pressure points, temporarily paralysing him. I held him close and drank his blood till he was close to death when I remembered that he was from Konoha.

"Shit! Oh well, he is a rouge and I can blame that bitch for making me so desperate and that Uchiha for his extraordinarily tempting blood."

I let him fall to the ground, as he stared at me I unparalysed him as he was weak from loss of blood. Such a strong guy, he still hasn't fainted. Then that bitch was at the doorway her mouth open, catching flies.

"What have you done to my precious Sasuke-kun?" She squealed

I turned to face her. The moment she saw my vampire form she was transfixed. As I moved so elegantly she flinched, then using my dark chakra I turned it into fine chakra strings, controlling the Uchiha like a puppet to embrace me gently. She didn't dare to glare at me... she was afraid yet angry. She saw that red blood stain along my jaw, the glowing white hair and my dangerous crimson eyes. I wasn't good'ol Sakura-chan. She then saw the Uchiha's fragile form with his arms around my cold body and the blood on his neck.

"You monster!" She finally screamed out of anger.

I glanced at her blankly, and then I smirked causing her to flinch yet again. I wrapped my own arms around the Uchiha's well built body and so she finally glared at me. I smiled a breath taking smile and pushed up on my tip toes and went for his neck. My sharp canine teeth shining in the dim candle light, she gasped. Then suddenly I changed course and captured his mouth controlling him to wrap his arm around my waist and capture my face gently while leaning down towards me. She was shocked.

"You stole his first kiss!" She screamed at me out of rage

"Sorry... Nine tails kid actually got him first." I said sarcastically

Then I advanced at her quickly. Capturing her neck as she screamed for help, I feasted on her disgusting blood. It could not satisfy me. Juugo and Suigetsu were here already and after I drank Uchiha and his team's blood till they nearly died did I finally finish my feast.

**Thnx 4 reading! Hope u liked it!**

**Please Review! And tell me what u thought of this Chapie!**

**I hope you liked the SasuSaku bit and the Karin fail bit! ^o^**

**Sorry if you like Karin**

**SakugirlSasuboy**


	6. My Pet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own Curse!**

**Curse**

**Chapter 6: My Pet**

**SakugirlSasuboy's Pov:**

**(At School, lining up in pc lines)**

**Dani: Hi! Did you update yet?**

**Saki: Sorry! Busy with work.**

**Dani: UPDATE! GRR**

**Saki: Hai hai...**

**LOL-My friend at school made me update faster, so you should all thank my friend Dani for encouraging me! BTW, THANKS DANI AND EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING AND ADDING MY STORY TO THEIR FAVOURITES!**

Inner's Pov

Sakura's teammates were freed by me yet they insist that we stay at this wretched hell hole! Why! For the friggin Uchiha's sake! Damn that nine-tails jinchuriki for being so persuasive!

"Sakura-chan!"

"Damn it nine-tails! Stop your jinchuriki from being so loud! And idiot! Be polite and address your elders properly!"

I watched as that blond idiot apologised quickly and sulked back to watch over that bastard Uchiha kid.

Karin's Pov

_Her aura was cold and dark, her chakra made me shiver with fear. She ran her fingers through her shining white hair as she glared impatiently at me._

_Only then did I realise that my in my frozen hands lay a piece of icy cold metal. Kunai. _

"_You sure you don't want to attack me?" sneered the goddess with her piercing voice, "or do you want to become dinner?"_

_She advanced towards me, I tried to run but crystals held my feet in place. She was so close, close enough for me to smell her intoxicating scent. Her hair whipped against my face as the wind blew wildly._

"_Sasuke-kun is mine." She said venomously._

_My eyes widened in anger at her words. "You have unworthy blood running through your dirty veins. Such disgusting blood, do you really think that your tainted blood can compare to the unsoiled Uchiha's! Do you really think that you can reach our level! Do you really think so, you freak! All you are good for is being a slave to us unique beings. Orochimaru has already tainted your heart and you willingly let your heart and body be taken over by him, your tracking powers enhanced because of his disgusting powers. You still have him in your heart. You can't get him out. You will be forever tainted, my slave."_

_I looked up at her in fear when she suddenly descended on to my throat. She harshly dug her fangs into me, draining my blood. My body shook uncontrollably and my kunai nearly slipped out of my hands. She ripped her fangs out, widening the wound. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground but before my head could hit the ground she kicked me into the wall. _

"_Come on my soon to be slave! Fight! Fight until you realise that you have no match to this power! Submit to me and stop causing this trouble!"_

_I threw my kunai at her forehead, but using her chakra she controlled the kunai so that the tip was facing the palm of her hand then she held it tightly making the tip of the blade crystallised and piercing into her hard icy skin. _

"_Only my crystal blade can ever pierce me." She said smirking_

"I see that you had a nice dream." Said the godly figure

My eyes widened in surprise.

"You gave me that dream." I said in realisation.

"Ah. Yes. Now it shall come true."

Suddenly she had her icy hand grasped around my neck and me against the hard wall. A sharp shard of crystal formed in her hand and she stabbed it through my arm and pinned me against the wall.

"You see my slave; I have learnt a new jutsu and it would be quite fun to test it out on you." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

Blood slowly pooled at my feet and she stood a few paces in front with her back facing me. I winced as I pulled the shard out of my arm and ran towards her; she whipped around and let the blade pierce the palm of her hand. My eyes widened in horror because it was like what happened in my dream.

Inner's Pov

"mmm." Seems like I have acquired a new jutsu! I also seems like Sakura won't be in charge for a while. Time to have some chaotic fun!

_Later on _

I kicked her into the wall and she fell in pain. Immediately my hands rushed through a number of seals and I shouted out, "Forbidden Dark Seal of Lifeless Puppet!" Just as she was getting up, a tattoo like mark appeared on her arm. She howled in pain as the mark darkened to show a blood red cherry blossom. She fell back to the ground clutching her arm.

"You will be like that for quite a few more hours, and then you will officially become my slave... puppet. For now you will go through partial death, like what happened when you got Orochimaru's curse seal. Of course, if things go wrong you will die like a failed science experiment. But I hope you will survive to become my lifeless pet, because the torture is only beginning.

**Thnx 4 reading! Hope u liked it!**

**Please Review! And tell me what u thought of this Chapter**

**I hope you peeps don't mind dark chapters! So sorry if you don't!**

**Don't worry! Sakura was not the evil one in this chapter! It was her inner self, not really her in this story!**

**If you like Karin… I'm so sorry! **

**SakugirlSasuboy**


	7. Waking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own Curse!**

**Curse**

**Chapter 7: Waking**

Sakura's Pov

I felt immense relief when inner had released me, but I also felt horrible. Blood stained my body and my hair was now permanently long. Though my hair kept its soft pink colour it had streaks of pale white (not grey.) I stared down at the puddle of blood at my feet and the girl who I think goes by the name of Karin lies. She's alive, but minutes ago she was screaming.

"_Oh...the pain is gone." _

"_Oh...oooo! Mnn!"_

_There was a girl at my feet, moaning, blood pooling around her, close to where a dark cherry blossom mark was...Inner!_

"_Ahhhh!"_

_Oh god. She was still bleeding from her arm so I bent down and healed the wound._

Suddenly the sound of her heart and blood slowed, quickened then stopped abruptly and I jumped into action. Trying to rescue her (and yes. I could hear her heart...just realised by the way) finally it beat again, but her blood no longer ran in her veins...it had become frozen. And she woke up with her red eyes glazed over like dull rubies.

"Inner...what have you done?" was the only thought that ran through my mind

Sasuke's Pov

I heard screams throughout my sleep. I remembered that the last thing I saw was Sakura...in her vampire form. I realised I was paralysed and that I was still awake and that Sakura was kissing me! I heard Karin squeal and I wanted to cover my ears...but I was still weak from blood loss. I saw my team entering through the broken door and having their blood sucked out of them by Sakura...the funny thing was, I wasn't mad at her for nearly killing my teammates, but I was mad at my teammates for having her lips touch their skin.

Sakura had finished quickly and our blood was stained across the pure white gown she was wearing and a dark smirk dragged across her lips. This wasn't Sakura and with this thought I fainted into darkness.

Normal Pov

Naruto was scared as he looked over his overly pale teammate. I mean he was already extremely pale, no one could imagine such a pale Sasuke.

Naruto's Pov

Sakura was being weird and there was so much screaming. When she came out of the room with Sasuke in her arms I was terrified. Blood was all over her and I could make out the bloodstains across the floor of her room. I mean, I couldn't be more scared when the door suddenly creaked open with a flash of white and red outside of the door... it was a pale, translucent figure that basically looked like a ghost... and yeah I fainted and Hinata didn't. But now I wake up with a bloody Sakura standing in front of me holding an even bloodier Sasuke whilst walking towards me.

Of course she goes back into that dark and bloody room and drags out two more bloody bodies and tells me to look after them.

"_Go find Ino." _She said,_ "We're leaving this wretched hell hole after I do some cleaning up" (and she smirks darkly and returns to the dark room.)_

It took a lot of convincing to make her stay so that Sasuke could recover.

Sakura finally came out carrying the red head girl on Sasuke's team and we watched as Ino headed towards her.

"Sakura, need any help?" asked Ino in a concerned tone

"There is no helping her...not even Tsunade can do anything." Said Sakura in a low voice

"What do you mean?" I voiced "Hinata, check her chakra systems."

Hinata looked towards Sakura's direction and activated her Byakugan and focused on the lifeless form of the girl in her arms.

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed

"What is it!"

"Oh...oh...oh...her chakra has consumed her life force. The spiritual side has been so consumed with hate and darkness that the little strength she had supporting it had also been consumed...she has chakra like a tailed beast but since it has consumed her...she's dead. Basically." Spoke Hinata

"Sakura...what does this mean? Does she have a chance at living?" asked Ino

"No...From the moment she woke up there was no more hope of her recovering. Her strength wasn't enough to suppress her chakra long enough for anyone to save her. She probably agitated Inner and she decided to use this new jutsu that I've been training for." Explained Sakura "she is partly alive-her heart that is...not a full vampire yet not a human. She will be released when I die or if I become a full vampire and have a choice to take away the curse. Then she will become a vampire like human."

"What does all this mean" spoke a weary voice from the corner

"It means she will be a human that never dies...but ages. Though there are ways."

"So you mean my teammate is doomed to live forever in this tainted world?"

"Yes. Suigetsu, Yes"

"You better find a way to remove that curse bitch...you better or else this great beheader is going to be red with the blood of your dear friends."

"Stop it Suigetsu."

"Shut it Sasuke! I know I said I hated her, but she's team! She's still my fucking teammate! That fucking vampire friend of yours better fix this cause it was your idea to lock them all up in the first place, your fucking idea to kill your fucking brother!"

The liquid guy stomped off into the darker hallways and disappeared then suddenly Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke...we need to talk. Alone." She said, ignoring us all.

**Cliffy! As suggested by xEevee-chanx**

**Thnx 4 reading! Hope u liked it!**

**Please Review! And tell me what u thought of this Chapie!**

**This chapter was also less dark. I think…XD**

**I decided to make it into a suikarin…I hope you don't mind! ^o^**

**Sorry if you think Suigetsu was a bit OOC**

**If you don't like swearing…sorry. ToT**

**SakugirlSasuboy**


	8. Alliance

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto…but I own curse**

**Curse**

**Chapter 8: Alliance **

**Sorry…I've been having an authors blank, I hope this chapter is ok and gives a good twist. Features some GaaSaku…I guess.**

Sasuke's pov

"Sasuke...we need to talk. Alone."

Her sentence made me think….she said it so seriously, I doubt it would be of something like her loving still loving me…right? And why the hell is my heart racing?

"Hey! What about me!" screamed the dobe

Sakura ignored him and I lead her to my room.

Tsunade's pov

"shit shit shit…I really need some sake" that's what I was thinking.

Shizune had come into my room early announcing that a member of Suna's council was coming to Konoha to discuss something that had happened recently and something that involves our alliance. Shit shit shit. Sakura was missing, which was probably why the council of Suna was concerned.

"Tsunade-Sama, Nakahara-san has arrived." Said Shizune

"Let him come in" I growled

The Suna council member looked windswept…and grumpy…great.

"Hokage-Sama, I have heard that a certain Kunoichi is included in those that were abducted by the Uchiha." Said Nakahara "I believe she is the one promised to our Lord Kazekage."

"Hai Nakahara-san"

"I hope you have no intentions of breeching the new contract regarding the alliance Hokage-Sama?"

"No."

"And I'm sure that your shinobi are out there looking for that certain Kunoichi."

"Hai"

"You understand that if she isn't back before the end of this week, the alliance will be broken, and we won't be doing friendly trade or looking after each other's borders…would you like that Hokage-Sama?"

"No"

"Good. It would be nice to have her back soon. We don't want the wedding to get delayed now would we? The whole nation is looking forward to this event. It would do good for business opportunities."

"No, we will have Haruno Sakura back before next week."

"Good. Now let's move onto some happier matters."

"Yes, please have a seat Nakahara-san"

God damn I hate these council members, Gaara must be absolutely driven mad by his. Sakura…pls be safe.

Sakura's Pov

_I felt a sense of dread wash over me. It wasn't like I didn't want to strengthen the alliance. I mean…even though Gaara has a healthy attraction for me, and I liked him quite well too. But this marriage thing feels too forced…Even for Gaara. _

"_Gaara, I don't mind marrying you. But you must understand that I'm not ready yet…and this is for the alliance…I have my doubts about this marriage."_

"_Sakura, I understand. I will make this easy for you…and I don't mind if you step out of this thing, I'll get the council off your back. The council is only trying to get me to have an heir, I don't want them to see you just as that, you are much more important than I trophy wife…in fact that is what makes me angry."_

"_What makes you angry?"_

"_They see you as an object to give around…that is why they came up with this plan. 'The beautiful Haruno Sakura, friend of Uzumaki Naruto, apprentice of the Princess Tsunade. A gift perfect for the Lord Kazekage…She is the jewel of Konoha after all…a reasonable price to pay for the strengthening of the alliance' so says my council…I hate the fact that they treat you, someone I hold dear to me, and someone that Naruto holds dear to him, an object (though a rather expensive one) that can be used for whatever they like"_

"_I see, thank you for caring so much…but I think I should go through with this plan…after all, I'm not getting any younger and I there is no one close to me that I can love that is single. I know you will take care of me Gaara, I don't mind marrying you…or giving you an heir…since that was written in the contract" I said blushing mildly, it had been a while since my heart had raced so fast and my face had been red as a tomato. _

"_I don't mind either, Sakura" he said softly_

Sasuke's Pov

I watched Sakura drift back into the present world…she had been thinking about something…and the look on her face made me realise that what she was about to tell me was much more important that her confessing her love for me…I was even more nervous than before.

"Sasuke, I'm getting married in a week. I need to go home."

And with that I froze, Emotions building up within me but one was more prominent than the others…

Regret

**Thnx 4 reading! Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review! Constructive Criticism Welcomed! And tell me what you thought of this chapter pls!**

**This chapter wasn't as dark, so hope you liked it! **

**I threw in some GaaSaku…since I've been reading it these days…I wanted Sasuke to feel as if he'd taken Sakura for granted…will be more thoroughly explored in the next chapter…(this is also a punishment to him cos he tried to kill Sakura.)**

**And…this will remain SasuSaku cos it started it out like that, but if you want…I can through in some more of GaaSaku…and some other Sakura pairings…or some others that don't involve the two mains….**

**I'm talking a lot this time neh? But thanks for reading…and pls suggest some stuff you want in this story and I'll see if I can integrate it into this story!**

**This is SasuSaku…Hope you enjoyed…I'll try update soon!**

**SakugirlSasuboy **


	9. True Feelings

**Disclaimer: I may not own Naruto…but I own Curse **

**Curse**

**Chapter 9: True Feelings**

Sasuke's Pov

Regret filled my entire being as I looked at the jewel of Konoha before me. She was promised to another, I was no longer her life, it was now Gaara; the grand and all important Lord Kazekage. How could I ever think that I could just return, grab her and make her mine? How could I be so selfish, to think that I could just leave her there and make her wait for me? I was an Uchiha, but I was a traitor…a disgusting man who followed Orochimaru and slaughtered innocent people… how could I think that I deserved her, that I deserved anything in the world I wanted after what I had done to her?

She deserved a glamorous life, with a wonderful, successful husband that loved her, protected her and cared for her. Gaara could do that, he could give her anything she wanted…and here she is. Promised to him and he promised to her.

"Sakura…I'll let you go back…" I said, absolutely devastated at the thought of her leaving to marry another man

"Sasuke…I-"

"Sakura…just go." I didn't want to hear anymore…my heart ached enough already

I walked swiftly down the halls and she followed closely behind.

"I said LEAVE! NOW! Don't you want to go marry your dear Kazekage as soon as possible!"

Sakura looked hurt at my words and again I felt regret…instant regret because of what I said. I had no right to shout at her like that.

"Sakura I-"

"WHATEVER SASUKE IM LEAVING! I HATE YOU!" tears were streaming down her face as she turned and fled down the halls quickly and out into the forest, speeding towards Konoha.

There was a shadow behind me and I turned angrily at whoever it was…

"Naruto…" I growled "you knew about this didn't you?"

"Sasuke-teme…you stupid idiot…"

"Shut up! I know!"

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"

"THEN TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Fine…listen…and don't interrupt teme."

Naruto's Pov

_Team 7 was called into the office and she updated us on a message from the Kazekage…_

"_Dear Hokage-sama. Due to the decisions made by my council. I have written this letter to request for a bride…from Konoha. My council has decided that I need a wife to help me lead and to provide me an heir…they have also decided that I am to marry a kunoichi from Konoha to strengthen the alliance. The new strengthened alliance will increase our trade with you and will strengthen the protection of your borders…I hope that is sufficient. I would like to put in a personal request that this kunoichi be not so dependent on others…"_

_I read the letter like…10 times…I also noticed the extra pressure on the word council…_

"_Why did you call for me, Sakura-chan, Sai and Kakashi-sensei baa-sama?"_

"_Shut up idiot. I'm getting to that."_

"_Tsunade-sama you don't mean-"_

"…_I'm sorry Kakashi…and Sakura…"_

"_Shishou…what are you talking about?"_

"_Team 7! You will be escorting Haruno Sakura to Sunagakure to her engagement ceremony! You are to leave in 15 minutes!"_

_(End)_

_(Sakura's House)_

_Sakura was busy packing her things…her back facing the balcony. _

"_Sakura-chan, are you ok?"_

_Sakura silently nods_

"_Sakura-chan…you shouldn't accept this…you're in lo-"_

"_It's ok Naruto..." Sakura then turned to face me, tears streaming down her face. "It's for the village." And she gives me a bittersweet smile._

"_Sakura…you don't need to put yourself through this pain. I know you still love him"_

_Sakura started to full on cry and I wrapped my arms tightly around her trembling figure. _

Normal Pov

"Sasuke…she still loves you…she's doing this for our village since the alliance was weakened when you lead an attack on Suna a year ago…" spoke Naruto softly

"What? I don't understand…why…argh!"

Sasuke fled through the halls as Naruto screamed after him

"Sasuke! You can get her back! Gaara won't take offense!"

But Sasuke continued to flee down the hallways…

Sakura's Pov

I reached the gates of Konoha and the guards took in my rundown state and figured that I had run all the way to reach the village. Immediately they brought me in and escorted me carefully to the Hokage after assessing my chakra as my identity.

"Haruno-san are you alright."

"Yes Kotetsu-san, I was able to return." I forced a sweet smile for the guard

"That's good. Let us get to the tower quicker so that you can rest after your report."

"Thank you Kotetsu-san" I said smiling again

Finally we reached the Hokage's office. Kotetsu knocked politely on the door before stepping back and waiting for the smash of a sake bottle against the innocent door.

"Come in" was heard and Kotetsu opened the door and led me in before shutting it behind himself as he returned to his guard post.

"Sakura!" Exclaimed my hungover shishou

"Hai shishou."

"Sakura…I want a report now…" she growled

"Hai, It was a full moon night and I fled the village when I noticed that I had no blood supplies left…I went hunting in the woods…not the Nara ones of course! (when I saw her glare) and then I hid in a cave whilst the after affects took on…they were a bit different this time so I was stuck in that cave for a while…" I knew I was lying and that…I wasn't great at it but I hoped the fact that shishou had a hangover helped…

"Sakura…don't lie to me to protect the Uchiha bastard…" shit I guess it didn't

"Shishou…what do you mean?"

"You do realise that Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Uchiha and his team are all gone!"

"Maybe they just went camping?"

"Their houses were broken into…some things taken…but not of importance…traces of team hebi chakra found regarding sealing…im sure you understand what im talking about so you better start telling the truth! I personally do not believe that you could have just waltz back without a fight and here you are without a scratch on you! I want explanations now!"

I was so scared as shishou had never been this angry before and so slowly I explained everything carefully to her.

"Sakura…I'm sorry…I understand…and it must have been hard for you to tell Sasuke…and I'm truly sorry that I need to send you off to Suna…now…the Kazekage will be teleporting here in an hour…you have that time to pack/buy what you need and then he will be taking you to another ceremony. I will send your belongings after you…"

"Shishou…I understand…I'm sorry I wasn't able to prevent what happened..."

"No it's ok Sakura…you should go now…the ceremony will take three days…you will spend part of the week on preparations and on the last day you will be presented to the public as the Kazekage's fiancée…officially…I'm truly sorry Sak…is there anything I can do for you before you go?"

"It's ok shishou…but I do have a request."

"Anything…"

**Thnx for reading!**

**Oooo! What is Sakura's request! **

**Don't worry btw…it is SasuSaku…so lets just wait and see what will happen XD**

**It would be great if you can give suggestions and I'll integrate that into the story! **

**Sorry for the delayed update but I will try to update quicker stupid school ToT**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**SakugirlSasuboy 3**


End file.
